What Tootie Deserves
by Princess Moonheart
Summary: Unloved and unwanted, that's how Tootie feels everyday of her life. But after meeting and making some unexpected friends, she finds the family and adventure that she has ever wanted. And, she might figure more about the secrets in her own family and could heal old wounds. Rated T to be safe.


I plopped onto the floor, nuzzling my stuffed mouse as my tears fell freely onto my cheeks. I know, many people would think I'm to 'old' to be seeking comfort in a stuffed toy. But, one day in my life, and you'll be glad for any bit of comfort you can find. Even if it's in an old pink and white mouse with a missing eye, a cut off leg, and a broken head. Pinka-Wink has been my only friend since I could remember. Go ahead, laugh at the name! I don't care…

It's not fair. No one loves me. Why doesn't anybody love me? What have I done to deserve an abusive sister and submissive, neglective parents? Other than me just being alive of course. No matter what, I am always worth just as much as dirt to everyone. To my sister, I am a slave, a tool, someone who should be a content little slave to do what she wants, and to not complain when she is hurt. Well, at least she notices I'm around, my parents, if I could still call them that, barely notice I'm around, or that I even exist, Vicky is the only thing that matters to them. And I'm not deaf to what everyone at school is saying about me, I know how much they 'like' me around, they wouldn't even notice, or care, if I never came back. Maybe I should just give up, my only hope for love will never happen, Timmy will never love me, no one will. If I ended up dead tomorrow no one would care, well maybe except Vicky, but only because of the fact that she lost a slave. I couldn't help myself, I buried myself in my arms to muffle the sounds of my sobs, Vicky wouldn't want to be awakened from her noon nap, and I would want to face her ether.

"Maybe I should just die somewhere. It's not as if anyone loves me."

"What a horrible thing to wish!"

I yanked my head out in surprise, looking around with wide eyes. Who-

"Alexander always says, 'if you want love, ask for it'. I don't think he meant to give up your life."

"Who's there!?"

For a while, there was silence, as if trying to force me to think I was dreaming the voice, fat chance.

"I said, who's there?"

I stood up, Pinka-Wink still in my grasp. I let out a nervous breath, maybe if I tried a different approach.

"Do you have a name?"

It was silent for a few moments.

"Yea, my name's Winks. What's your name?"

"Hey, I'm asking the questions!" I protested.

You would too if there was an intruder in your room… Actually, the majority of people would call 911, or attack the mystery guy with some type of sports equipment or kitchen utensil, I most likely would, but I'm not allowed to call 911, and the attacking thing might wake Vicky up.

The voice was silent and I let out an annoyed huff. I guess i won't get any answers unless I answer the squeaky voiced intruder.

"It's Tootie."

"Tootie?"

I held back a growl; of course he would find my name weird.

"Yea, Tootie, it's the name I was born with." I snapped.

"… I think Tootie is a very pretty name, like a princess or something."

… Okay, wasn't expecting that. No one has ever told me they liked my name before, no one has ever told me they ever liked anything about me ether. This guy is new or something.

"Thanks. But that still doesn't explain why you're in my room. I don't have anything of interest you can steal, unless you like plastic girly stuff."

"I wasn't in here to steal!"

Okay, I will never make that assumption to any squeaky voiced person with a weird( yet adorable) name.

"Then tell me why you're here, and keep it down! You could of wakened Vicky up!"

Silence filled the room, again. This guy has serious problems on the clamming up category.

"Y-you were crying."

I blushed, how long as this guy been in here? How much has he heard?

"S-so, what does me crying have to with you coming here? Crying is a normal emotion."

A sigh was heard, and I sat down on the bed, not at all worried about whether or not the guy was gonna hurt me .

"But you shouldn't be crying alone, in a house full of family. All of a sudden, I felt all your pain, a-and I felt like crying with you, though I didn't know why. Now I do, and nobody deserves to be unloved like you have been. I'm sorry no one treated you with the respect and love you deserve, Tootie. But, I don't want you to die."

… Someone cares?

"C-could you show yourself, um… please?"

Another sigh entered the room.

"Only if you never say you want to die ever again. I don't want you to die."

I nodded, keeping in the comment that I would never kill myself and that I was only having a moment.

"I promise."

It was silent again, and for a moment I thought he chickened out and hid somewhere in my room. Hasn't been to many places to hide lately. All of a sudden, I heard a little ring bell noise that had a rhythm of footsteps.

My mouth has never been wider, nether has my eyes, I held back a gasp.

He was a small, slightly chubby (not fat chubby, more like, adorable little kid chubby) with hazel eyes, and was dressed in a pretty pale, and lime green overall outfit, with a matching hat, showing only a little bit of his apple red hair poking out in the edges.

"Eh… hi?"

He said uneasily, walking towards me slowly, the bell noises came back, though I didn't see any bells on him.

I didn't know elves made bell noises when they walked!

Being the fantasy lover that I am (and a girl) I did the only thing that popped into my head.

Still holding on to Pinka-Wink, I pounced off my bed, glomping him where he stood, though I was very careful not to make any noise what so ever.

"You. Are. Too. Cute!"


End file.
